Wish You Were Ed
"Wish You Were Ed" is the first episode of Season 3 and the 53rd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Rolf laments his struggle to adapt to a new life in the Cul-de-Sac, so the Eds try to take advantage of this by recreating his home village, with the motive of scamming him. Plot All the Kids in the Cul-de-Sac are out and about on their wheels, with the notable exception of Rolf, who doesn't have wheels (he has Wilfred and a basket and a carrot on a stick to get Wilfred moving), but he wants to join their race anyway. Sadly for Rolf, he's soon left chewing dust and the pressure of trying to fit in suddenly becomes too great a burden. He wants to go home. Edd and Ed are touched, while Eddy sees a chance to cash in. Eddy's elaborate plan to hook Rolf's cash revolves around a magical shoe, which has apparently granted the Eds their request for a giant bowl of Chunky Puffs. Rolf is desperate enough to try anything and his humble plea to the shoe—together with its knock-out aroma—results in him waking up in what is apparently his old home town. Rolf then checks by drinking the well water only to find a huge bug in it. Since the water is fouled with infestation, Rolf believes that he has finally returned to his old village. It then turns out that Edd used an encyclopedia of old world culture to create the village. Of course, having started this charade, the Eds can't back out now as Rolf has a wish that shouldn't be ruined yet. They soon become embroiled in Rolf's various curious customs, bartering for fish while perched on top of a pole with Edd as a very scared eel woman and Ed soon finding his place as the chicken-toting village idiot. Ignoring Eddy's constant scrabbling for more cash, Rolf calls for a broth-jar inspired jig and joins Ed in a lively rendition of "That's My Horse". Ed and Rolf then begin hitting each other with their hands first and later other objects as the song progresses. It's all going well until Jonny spoils the fun and collapses both the economy and the town. Rolf realizes that this is not his village at all. Rolf is so angry that he is about to beat them up, but after some reasoning from Edd, he instead starts playing "That's My Horse" again on the jug. Ed, recognizing the song, blissfully starts dancing. Unfortunately for his friends, Ed has chosen them as his partners. Rolf happily watches as he plays the song for the trio, much to the chagrin of Edd and Eddy. Trivia *'Goofs': **When Rolf's face hits the ground, it turns red, and was still red when the camera pans out. In the next shot, his face is back to normal. **When Edd was saying that they could slide Ed out with some grease, Ed's eyebrow is missing. **When Rolf states his grievances about the Cul-de-Sac, Ed is still stuck in the mailbox. Ed's head is shown, but his feet and legs are missing. **When Rolf looks over the fence, the shovel and pail next to it are transparent. **It is unknown how Edd could have shoveled balls out of the Giant Chunky Puff Box, as it was shown that there was nothing behind it. **When Edd was balancing on the pole, he was not using his abdomen, rather his ribs. He is also shown with four toes in this scene. **Jonny is shown with four toes, despite typically having three. **When Jonny ran past Eddy, he said "Yee-haw!" but his mouth did not move. **The FRUZ KLAT sign above the fishmongers stall had accent marks above the U and the A. After the scam was exposed, the accent above the U is missing. *'Rolf's customs in the episode': **Infested wells. **Bartering by balancing on a pole using your abdomen. **Bartering for goods (animals, fruit, etc.) rather than using coins or bills. **Having a "Hole Digging Permit" (Something made-up by Eddy and is probably fake). **Celebrating when the village idiot falls in a hole. **Performing an awkward dance. *'Fourth wall break': Edd says "Let me salvage what's left of this plot." *Assaulting your partner while dancing to "That's My Horse" may be a reference to Schuhplatting, a Bavarian folk dance in which the dancers slap their knees, soles, and occasionally each other by direct physical contact or using objects. *It is unknown how Ed managed get unstuck from the mailbox. *Several facades from the Rocket Car scam reappear as part of the Old World Village, including Scotland with the Loch Ness Monster, the mountains of Switzerland, and the tropical island. *Ed's wish to be a fish is later granted in "Dueling Eds," where after an allergic reaction, he actually morphs into a fish. *This episode was nominated for an Annie Award in 2001. *Eddy refers to Ed as "Baryshnicough-drop" when he sees him dancing. This was both a pun and reference to Mikhail Baryshnikov, a famous ballet dancer. *The sawfish on the fish stand has the blade of an actual chainsaw for a rostrum. Video See also *The Old Country *Giant Chunky Puffs *Talk to the Magic Shoe *Old World Village *That's My Horse Category:Episodes Category:Season 3